


Spread Your Wings

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Kissing, Murder, Rare Pairings, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transphobia, Transphobic Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon laughs and stalks closer. “Your problem, Meg, is that you're not dating me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread Your Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Trans Meg/Abaddon, HS AU

“You know what your problem is?”

A whole laundry list of them comes spiraling up into Meg's mind as she lifts her gaze to the speaker, from where she's sitting underneath the football bleachers.

One perfectly curved eyebrow arches. “Obnoxious redheads who stalk me?”

Abaddon laughs and stalks closer. “Your problem, Meg, is that you're not dating me.”

-

“ _Mark Masters.”_

_Meg is silent. They've had this argument before. She just looks hard at the teacher and he stares her down, and repeats himself._

“ _Mark. Masters.”_

_Meg arches a sardonic brow and tilts her head._

“ _Absent,” he says with relish and ticks that box. The class snickers._

_He refuses to grade any paper that doesn't have 'Mark' on it. She keeps handing them in, he looks at the name and throws it in the trash, she collects it and puts it back in her binder, and then goes back to her seat._

_She's got a solid zero in this class._

-

“I got bigger problems than you, Abaddon.”

She crouches in front of Meg. “C'mon baby, be my girl. I'll solve all your problems.”

Meg looks up slowly. “You're serious.”

“Deadly.” Abaddon plops down next to her and steals her uneaten sandwich. “He's an asshole, but stick with me butterfly, and I'll give you wings.”

Of course Abaddon has heard, she always seems to know what's going on. Meg considers the other girl for a long minute. “Maybe I don't like you like that.”

Abaddon leans in real slow and kisses Meg sweetly. Meg just stares at her, stunned, as she pulls away and winks. “You do. I'll pick you up at eight.”

-

“Now you like girls? This mean you're gonna be my boy again?”

“I was never a boy, dad.”

“If your brother were alive...” Azazel trails off.

“He'd support me,” Meg says dully.

“ I _support_ you, Mar- Uh, Meg.” He paces and runs a hand through his hair. “This ain't easy on me you know. I lost both my boys now.”

-

Meg wears a skirt for the first time ever. It feels like freedom.

Abaddon pulls out her purse, and puts barrettes in Meg's hair and puts sparkly lip gloss on her. “You're gorgeous, my little butterfly.”

It's brilliant and beautiful and Meg never wants it to end.

Abaddon keeps her hand in Meg's the whole time. She keeps a bubble of space around them, making Meg feel so much more comfortable, and the constant feel of Abaddon's hand in hers keeps her centered.

“Did you have a good time, butterfly?”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Because you were trapped in a cocoon, but now you're spreading your wings and becoming who you were always meant to be.”

“How poetic,” Meg says dryly.

Abaddon winks, leans forward and whispers. “You were always meant to be my girl.”

-

Meg floats through the weekend after her first ever successful date. But soon enough Monday rolls around, and she's back in math class, waiting for the usual argument with the teacher.

Just as he's about to, there's a knock at the door, and Abaddon walks in.

Meg's – and over half the class' – jaw drops.

Gone is the leather jacket and skinny jeans. Abaddon is in your stereotypical preppy schoolgirl outfit, short, plaid skirt, legs that go one for miles, shock of unnaturally red hail pulled back in a neat ponytail.

The teacher's not immune to it, jerks his gaze away when he realizes where he's looking.

“Can I help you, young lady?” he says gruffly.

“The principal?” Abaddon murmurs in an airheaded fashion. “He wants your attendance book?”

The teacher startles and glances down at it, then back up at Abaddon. “You'll have to wait until I'm finished,” he says gruffly, clearly dismissing her as he turns his back.

Abaddon winks at Meg, then waits for him to get through the names. Meg is flushing already, there's something about Abaddon being here for her daily humilation that makes it worse.

“Mark Masters.”

“Meg.”

The teacher blinks up, looks at Meg, but she's staring at Abaddon. Who's sauntered closer and is pressing herself up against the teacher, ostensibly to look at the book over his shoulder. “That's obviously a typo. Her name is Meg.”

But if Abaddon thinks she's going to use her body to make him forget, she's seriously underestimated the loathing he has for Meg.

“Absent,” he growls at her and finishes the attendance, quickly, before shoving the book at Abaddon. Her eyes narrow, and the menace in them makes Meg shiver inside. But she just takes the book and heads out, letting her hips sway a bit.

-

Abaddon walks her home, arm around her shoulders. A couple people say hi to the redhead, and she nods, but sticks to Meg like glue.

“I won't be in school tomorrow,” she says suddenly. “I've got a thing to do.”

“What is it?” asks Meg.

“Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about,” she says with a twinkle in her eye. “Is your dad home?”

“No...” Meg tilts her head at Abaddon.

“Good,” she says with a wink. “I'm coming in for a while.”

-

A while ends up being a little over two hours. First thing Abaddon did was pin Meg against the door and kiss her until her knees were weak.

“Lets go lay down on the bed and I can show you how I like to be touched,” she whispers, and Meg can hardly say no to that.

Abaddon strips easily, but then stops meg when she starts to half-heartedly take her shirt off. “You don't have to, baby girl,” she murmurs. “Just be comfortable.”She lets Meg go at her own pace, Abaddon just shows her how she likes it, and then lets her experiment.

“Can I kiss you?” Meg whispers.

Abaddon smirks. “Anywhere you want.”

Meg starts at Abaddon's lips, then kisses her neck, before tracing her collar bone. The she moves on to the other girls' full breasts, kissing softly a while before sucking one hard nipple into her mouth. The noises Abaddon makes to that have Meg's length stirring in her jeans, and she ruts up against the bed after moving lower. Meg settles down between the vee of Abaddon's legs and runs a finger through the red curls before puling the folds of her sex wide open and just touching.

“Kiss me there, butterfly,” Abaddon pleads, and Meg obliges. At first soft presses of lips, then she daringly flicks her tongue out. The noises she receives is a clear go-ahead, and she buries her face in Abaddon, grinding her own hardness down with the same rhythm. She's inexpert, and Abaddon has to give her pointers a few times, but eventually the other girl cries out and gushes all over Meg's face. It's so amazing that she barely notices her own orgasm, almost an afterthought as she spills in her panties.

Abaddon takes a few deep breaths as Meg wipes her face and then crawls up the bed to lay down beside her. She turns to look at Meg, eyes trailing downward until she notices the wet spot at Meg's crotch.

“Did you come in your pants just from eating me out?” she says, and Meg flushes and looks away. “No, no, baby girl, that's incredible. I'm so flattered. In fact,” she says, eyes twinkling, “I'm going to clean you up.”

And before Meg can really react, Abaddon's got her jeans unzipped and she's tugging them off.

“Oh look at those pretty panties,” she murmurs, placing a gentle kiss right over the center of the wetness there. “You look so gorgeous in them.”

Meg is awash with conflicting emotions, but she just grabs handfuls of the bedspread as Abaddon slides her panties down and slides her tongue along Meg's flaccid length. It feels _amazing_ , and she tells Abaddon so softly.

“I know how to take care of my girl.” Abaddon winks and goes back to it, and Meg's torn between arousal and embarrassment.

Eventually Abaddon is satisfied, and comes back to lay next to Meg, pulls the girl closer and holds her tight.

“You and me are forever now,” she says into the top of Meg's head before pressing a kiss to it. “Nothing can ever part us.”

-

The math teacher is absent the next day. Word comes around in seventh hour that he's been found stabbed to death in front of his computer. And the police found photos of underage boys on his computer.

-

Abaddon comes back the day after, eyes gleaming with a secret. She takes Meg outside at lunch and opens her jeans, shows the other girl the brand new tattoo on her hip. It's a butterfly, with Meg's name through its wings.

“I designed one for you once you turn eighteen,” Abaddon says. “Can't wait to see my name inked into your skin.”

-

Meg ends up getting that tattoo. Abaddon pays for it. She also pays for the pills that Meg's father won't, and eventually the surgery.

Meg doesn't ask how she gets the money. Or where she goes when she vanishes for an entire day at a time.

-

When her her father is found stabbed to death in his office, Meg moves in with Abaddon.

Abaddon is esctatic. “Now, we're officially forever, little butterfly.”

Meg smiles up at her protector, her support, the love of her life. “Forever.”

 


End file.
